


Of Aunts and Bullet Wounds

by Author_Incognito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which May finds out who Spider-Man is in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Aunts and Bullet Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImBadWithWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBadWithWords/gifts).



May is about halfway home when she sees the commotion. There are dozens and dozens of people standing around something whilst there are several ambulances and police cars scattered around the area. May is instantly curious as to what was going on. After all, school wouldn't let out for another hour, so she could afford to see what was going on before Peter arrived home.

May walks across the street over to the crowd, her large bag of groceries thumping against her leg with every step. She makes it there in no time at all, and she strains her head above the crowd to see exactly what was going on. It takes a while with all the heads surrounding her, but eventually she sees what everyone is looking at: Spider-Man is lying on the ground bleeding heavily from some sort of wound to his abdomen.

With a start, May notices a crumpled up item lying just inches away from the fallen vigilante. Spider-Man's mask. His mask is off. That was probably part of the reason as to why so many people were over here, she thought to herself. Just about everyone she knew was longing to know who exactly the web-slinger was. Right now though it was hard to tell for her what he looked like, as a paramedic was currently leaning over Spider-Man, shielding his face from her.

There are several police officers standing over them in complete silence, each and everyone of them looking extremely agitated. One of them eventually breaks there stoic silence to ask the paramedic gruffly, "how much longer until we can take him out of here?"

The paramedic straightens up- no doubt intending to give the police officer a piece of his mind- and in doing so Spider-Man's face is revealed to her. But she doesn't see Spider-Man. Instead she sees the young boy who she has raised and taken care of for the last several years. She sees the boy that was one of the things that kept her grounded after her husband's death. She sees the boy that only a few short hours ago had given her a good-bye kiss before he left for school. She sees Peter there lying on the ground, bleeding out in front of her. May hears the screams long before she figures out that there are her own.

 May doesn't remember dropping her bag of groceries on the ground, its contents spilling out. She doesn't remember running forward, pushing people out of her way. She doesn't remember slipping in the puddle of blood and falling before Peter on her hands and knees. She doesn't remember shoving the paramedic out of the way so that she could be closer to her nephew. She doesn't remember pulling him into her lap and clutching him in her arms She doesn't remember screaming Peter's name while she did all those things. All that she remembers is seeing Peter's face in front of her and thinking ' _oh god, not him, not him. Oh please god, not him'_.

 "Peter? _Peter!"_ She yells at him. Peter's eyes are fluttering slightly, but he gives no further indication that he even heard her. "Peter sweetie it's me. It's May. Can you hear me? _Can you hear me!? "_ Tears are falling now from her eyes, blurring every thing around her. She blinks them heavily away. She doesn't know if she'll ever see his face again.

She sobs in relief when she hears Peter give a small groan of pain and his eyes flutter open. He looks confused as he stares at the scene around him, like he doesn't remember what happened. She sees him look over at the crowd of onlookers, several of whom are crying themselves now. She sees him look over at the paramedics, who are too shocked to do anything. She sees him look over at the police officers who are still glaring at him. And finally she sees him look at her, and she notices a glint of something akin to fear pass through his eyes. And then his eyes roll back into his head and he goes limp in her arms.

It takes everything in her to not start screaming again. Instead she pushes his hair out of his eyes. A simple act that she had done countless times before without thinking. "Peter?" She sobs quietly, her voice breaking.

There's movement beside of her, and she clutches Peter tighter against her chest. The paramedic from before is kneeling beside of her, looking at her sympathetically. "Ma'am we have to take him to the hospital now." May wants to protest to that. She doesn't want to let go of Peter ever again. But she swallows hard and nods, her voice caught in her throat. The paramedic pries Peter away from her arms and lays him gently on a backboard, securing him tightly to it. Another paramedic comes over to help lift Peter up into the ambulance.

 May sits there in stunned silence, staring at the blood-stained mask beside of her. After a short while one of the paramedics comes back to her again and kneels down once more. "Ma'am, do you know him?"

Her heart is thumping in her chest and she feels light-headed all of the sudden. But she manages to choke out, "He's my nephew.", before the ground rushes to meet her face.

 

 


End file.
